


Murphy's Law

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas is shy about sex, Dean just wants to make love with the lights on.





	Murphy's Law

“Come on, please…” Dean whined. “Let me leave the light on. I really want to see your face when we make love.”

Cas just answered quietly, like he always did, “I’m just not comfortable with that.”

 

Dean and Cas had been a couple for almost a year now. They were great together, everyone thought so. Dean was becoming a lot more grounded since he’d been with Cas, and Cas was finally loosening up some. The sex was mind-blowing. They had finally used the L word about three months ago. Everything was perfect.

Everything except for how shy Cas was about sex. He never wanted the lights on, no matter how much Dean begged, pleaded or explained how he felt. 

Cas was raised in a very religious family. They believed that being gay was a sin, an abomination. The bravest thing Cas had ever done was to come out of the closet to them, after which he was promptly disowned. He moved to Lawrence to start over, and he met Dean shortly after. Dean was drawn to Cas right away and wooed him to the best of his ability. Cas was slow to come around, but when he finally did, they became inseparable.

Dean understood why Cas was shy about sex, but he desperately wanted to just  _ see _ Cas when they made love. Dean had long ago learned that Cas was very uncomfortable with the word ‘fuck’ and besides, when they were together what they did with each other  _ was _ make love. They were tender with each other, even when things got heated. Cas was the most amazing top Dean had ever been with.

Dean wanted to make Cas more comfortable with sex, but he was at a loss as to how to do it. Finally, he had a long talk with his pal Charlie, the woman with all the answers, or so she liked to think anyway. She suggested a romantic dinner, a beautiful room in a five star hotel and mood lighting. It sounded like it was worth a try so Dean made plans.

 

Cas was dressed in his best suit, as was Dean. “Won’t you tell me what you have planned?” Cas asked for about the hundredth time. “No,” Dean told him again, “it’s a surprise.” He drove them to a high end outdoor bistro where Dean had reservations. The Matre ‘D showed them to their table..

“This looks expensive, Dean. What’s the occasion?” Dean just smiled at him. “No occasion, I just love you.”

Their food had just arrived when suddenly, it began to rain. Not just a gentle rain, oh no. This was a torrential downpour. They jumped up, grabbed their plates and ran for shelter. But Cas slipped in the rain and fell down. He tore the knee out of his best suit pants and hurt his ankle.

After spending four hours in the emergency room, determining that Cas hadn’t broken his ankle, it was just a bad sprain, Dean called the hotel and cancelled the room. He took Cas home and put him to bed with his foot propped up on two pillows.

Cas assured him that it wasn’t his fault, but Dean felt awful. His wonderful plan had completely backfired and now Cas was laid up for a week. Nothing Cas said made Dean feel any better.

 

Dean planned a picnic. He really wanted to make up for the ‘night out’ fiasco, but he figured that a repeat of that was off the table. He packed all of Cas’ favorites, put in a big quilt to lay on and made a mix CD of their favorite songs. Just as an afterthought, he threw in a bottle of lube. Where there’s life, there’s hope!

Dean drove them out to a spot he’d found years ago. It was pretty and secluded. They went on a Wednesday, when they both had the day off from work, so there was zero chance of anyone being around. Dean spread the quilt out under a big tree and they sat down. Cas sighed, “It’s beautiful here, Dean. Thank you.”

Dean pulled Cas close and kissed him. Cas sighed and leaned against him. They fell back onto the quilt and kissed for awhile. Dean was getting breathless, and pulled away. He straddled Cas’ thighs and kissed down his throat, nipping and licking under Cas’ ear, a place he knew was particularly sensitive for Cas. He worked his way lower, but the T shirt Cas was wearing was in the way. He tugged on it and Cas sat up, allowing Dean to pull it over his head and get tossed aside. Dean pulled his T shirt off as well.

Dean was loving this. He kissed down Cas’ chest and then sucked on a nipple. Cas gasped and put his hands on Dean’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

Dean worked his mouth over Cas’ chest, licking and kissing every inch of skin. Cas was groaning and it was music to Dean’s ears. When he got to the waistband of Cas’ shorts, he just sat back and looked at Cas’ hipbones.

They were sharp as cut glass and Dean licked over them. Cas moaned, giving Dean the courage to pull on the waistband of Cas’ shorts to just above his cock. He sucked and licked along those amazing hip bones until Cas grabbed his arms and pulled him up. Cas rolled them over so that he was now on top.

Cas kissed and sucked a mark on Dean’s throat, and then sucked and nipped each nipple. Dean was moaning and had one hand in Cas’ hair. Cas sat back for a moment and just looked at Dean’s body. He had freckles everywhere, and Cas had never really noticed the ones on Dean’s lower body before. They were so beautiful, Cas just wanted to kiss each one.

Cas worked his way down to Dean’s belly, peppering him with kisses and sucking marks on to his lover’s body until he reached the top of Dean’s cut offs. Dean was hard and it was obvious. Cas smiled, and undid the button of the cut offs and then unzipped them. Dean couldn’t believe what was happening. It was broad daylight and Cas was making a move? 

Cas pulled down on Dean’s shorts so Dean lifted his hips, and Cas pulled them down to his knees. Dean’s hard cock sprang out of them and hit his belly. Cas smiled and sat back, looking over Dean’s body like it was a present just for him.

“God, Dean, you’re so beautiful…”

Cas had never really seen Dean like this before in the light. He knew the map of Dean’s body from tracing it with his hands in the dark, but never really  _ saw _ him until now. Cas’ face was full of wonder. He pulled Dean’s shorts off him and threw them aside, then he wiggled out of his. They were naked, in the sunlight and it was glorious. Dean was afraid to say anything that would possibly make Cas rethink what he was doing.

Cas stared at Dean’s cock. He hadn’t seen it before, not in the light. He’d seen it in the glow of moonlight, or the soft light coming from the bathroom, but now, looking at it, Cas was entranced. It was perfect, long and straight, with a well-defined head. Cas licked a wet stripe up the underside and over the head, tasting precum. Dean moaned. Cas licked over Dean’s balls, then back up again.

Cas put his lips around the head of Dean’s cock and sucked. Dean gasped again, and struggled not to thrust up. He lifted his head to watch Cas, his full lips on Dean’s cock was a marvel to see. Cas ran his lips down the length of Dean’s cock and back up again, licking across his slit. He moved his mouth down again until his nose was being tickled by Dean’s close-clipped pubic hair, and held for a moment. He repeated this a couple more times then popped his mouth off with an obscene noise. 

He moved down between Dean’s legs and sucked each ball into his mouth. Dean was losing his mind… Cas just licked them and smiled at Dean.

Cas moved up again and rubbed his cock against Dean’s and Dean gasped. “Need you, Cas. Need you inside me, please…”

Cas frowned. “We don’t have any lube…” Dean just grinned at him, “There’s some in the basket.”

Cas reached in and found it, He chuckled, “So, you were expecting this to happen?”

Dean just said breathily, “I was hoping is all.”

Cas popped the top on the bottle and lubed up his hand. Dean spread his legs wide and lifted them up. Cas looked at the sight as if it were something completely new to him, and in a way, it was. He’s never actually seen Dean’s hole before. It was so tight and pink, it took Cas’ breath away. He leaned down and kissed Dean’s hole and then ran his tongue around the rim. Dean would have come up off the quilt if Cas hadn’t been holding him down. He slipped a finger in and Dean gasped and mumbled, “Oh yeah, baby, just like that.”

Cas worked Dean open, adding a finger slowly until four were in Dean. Dean was feeling like all his prayers over the last year had been answered and all it took was a picnic.

Cas fucked his fingers in and out, stroking Dean’s prostate every once in a while. Dean was rolling his head from side to side and moaning, but he kept his eyes open. He wanted to see Cas, to really watch him. He figured this might be the only time he really got to see Cas and he wanted it etched in his memory to remember this forever.

Finally neither of them could stand it. Cas moved between Dean’s legs and slid inside the rim of muscle. He tried to hold off but he just couldn’t. He slid in all the way and then held.

Dean nodded that he was ready. He kept his eyes on Cas, watching his face morph into what could only be called ecstasy. Dean felt so full and loved and when Cas pulled back and then thrust in again, it was all he could do to not scream with pleasure. He whispered, “I love you, Cas, so much.” Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean. “I love you too.”

Cas was tender with him, but finally Dean told him he needed more so Cas sped up and began to thrust into Dean harder. Dean was moaning and Cas looked at him with wonder on his face. How had he never wanted to see this? It was amazing to see Dean, so lost in passion, making the most wonderful face. He knew what he had been missing out on and he never wanted to miss the sight again.

Dean gasped out that he was going to cum and Cas told him to let himself go, he wanted to see. Dean just moaned out, “Cas… Cas…  Cas…” and came as hard as he ever had in his life. Cas watched the strings of thick white cum shoot out of Dean’s cock and all over his belly and chest. He looked up at Dean’s face, and it was beautiful. 

Dean tightened up on Cas and soon, Cas was filling his lover with shot after shot of his own spend. Dean watched Cas’ face, and it was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. 

 

As they laid entwined, catching their breath, Cas said quietly, “Your face… when you come… it’s so beautiful.” Dean kissed him. “Yeah, I think yours is too.”

 

Cas never asked to turn the lights off again. 

 


End file.
